Thoughtless
by heavilycurSed
Summary: Sakura is so numb that she doesnt care of her admirers' feelings while Shaoran is just new in Japan and started liking her too. Sakura's family went to HongKong and same as Shaoran. There, he melts Sakura's iciy heart and teaches her how to love. R+R plz!
1. it suits you

A/n: Hey you all! Ive read many fanfics here and it was like Shaoran is always the bad one. Like Sakura was the one always melting his cold heart. I made up a story on the other way around. Sakura being thoughtless and Shaoran with full of hopes to change her.  
  
Summary: Since 12, Sakura had so many admirers. But she was kinda determined that it's just puppy love that was why she ignored those guys telling her that he liked her and blah, blah, blah. At the end of her sixth grade, her family left Japan to Hong Kong and there, he met Shaoran, her campus crush, who taught her a very great deal about life and love.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS aight? I just own this plot and the characters I made up. (To all my friends out there: Shut up and don't mind the names or else!! *smiles evilly*)  
  
Help urself with dis one...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 1: "It suits you"  
  
Sakura went back home form their school's foundation day. They danced the finale for two presentations. Many people watched the presentations but Sakura wasn't nervous since no one was there to watch her perform. Well, she thought that nobody would come but she was wrong.  
  
While she was dancing a modern dance up on stage, her family came. Her whole family. Her mother was there. She didn't know that she had come back form Hong Kong. Well, that was a surprise for her. The presentation turned out to be great and their teacher who taught them the dance congratulated all of them.  
  
Sakura fell on her bed, exhausted. She took out her cell phone and as soon as she unlocks the keypad, someone sent a txt message to her. The message was from Shaoran, her campus crush. Her heart beats up faster as she waited for the message to show up.  
  
It said: 'ur luking great 2night. i hardly notice you, u look diferent.'  
  
Sakura smiled as she read it. She thought of a reply that wouldn't be so obvious that she liked his compliment. She replied: 'fine watever. how can u say so?"  
  
Shaoran: 'ur hair was perfectly tied up, nice make up which is reflecting ur pretty emerald eyes, ur costume looks great on u and most of all, it suits u.'  
  
Sakura: 'yeah right. im not used of wearing dresses and that make up.'  
  
Shaoran: 'watever... but u really look beautiful.'  
  
Sakura: 'u said so...'  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
They had been txtmates after the campaign for school officers in their school. Sakura and Shaoran were of the different parties and they were competing on the same position-as a secretary. Sakura won over Shaoran by 100 points. After she won, someone gave her his cell phone number. She got bored and decided to txt him. He had no idea at that time that it was Sakura who was trying to trick him. But later on, she gave up and let him know her name.  
  
They had been friends in the txt world and it was just that. I mean that was it for them. They never talked to each other at school because they didn't want the other students to make a big fuss about it. And besides, they were both shy. Smiling was enough for them.  
  
Yeah, Sakura likes him. But she didn't know whether he likes her too or not. According to some people, he likes someone else from his own country but most of them told her that he likes someone with emerald eyes and amber- colored hair. Sakura was the only one in their batch that has emerald eyes so no wonder it could be she. But she still didn't believe what they were saying. She wanted to hear it from Shaoran himself.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Shaoran couldn't take his eyes off Sakura since she arrived in the auditorium for the presentation. She really looked awesome and as soon as he gripped his cell phone, he quickly txt Sakura of how she looked.  
  
He was just new in Japan and also new in Tomoeda School where he met the astounding beauty of Sakura. When they first met, she openly said that he was cute. He didn't comment on that and deep inside of him, he wanted to tell her that she was cute too.  
  
Whenever he had time, he punched her numbers and txt her. He really enjoyed txting with her and he couldn't help himself from smiling. He didn't know himself if he likes her or not. He wants to know her more and to do that, he need time but where the hell will he get time?  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
It was now eleven in the evening and the two of them were still txting. Both of them didn't care if they were losing so much prepaid.  
  
Sakura sent him a txt message saying: 'ur so cute! I know your day will brighten but dont beliv it too much coz its just a txt msg. welcum to d txt world!'  
  
Shaoran smiled reciving the msg and replied: 'yeah right... i luv you... but dont beliv it too much coz its just a txt msg too.'  
  
Sakura laughed and said: 'dats my line aight?'  
  
Shaoran: 'but i do luv you as a frend...'  
  
Sakura: 'r u my frend?'  
  
She had a point there. He wasn't sure himself if they were friends or not- well, in the txt world yeah. Shaoran: 'ok... can i apply as ur frend den?'  
  
Sakura: 'sure only if u hav a bio data...' She really was enjoying this.  
  
Shaoran: "fine with me... just ask questions and ill answer.'  
  
Sakura: 'ur bestfrend, frends, first frend, faves, enemies, ur crush. diz r easy questions...'  
  
Shaoran: 'bestfrend: eriol, frends: many to metnion, first frend: james, faves and enemies: none, crush: havent decided yet.'  
  
Sakura waited for his reply while changing to her pajamas. Later on, her cell phone rang. She was startled by his last answer. "Haven't decided yet?" she whispered.  
  
Sakura: 'u havent decided yet? how come?'  
  
Shaoran read her message and thought first before replying. He said: 'wel, im chosing between __ & __. i dont knw much about d other one so i cant decide yet.'  
  
Sakura wondered whom was he talking about. She replied: 'may i know whos the gurl u wanted to knw beter?'  
  
Shaoran: 'du u really hav to know?'  
  
Sakura: "yep that is if u want to be my frend.'  
  
He seemed desperate to be her friend that he mentioned four names. He said: 'you, youself, ying fa, sakura kinomoto. will yah reply plz?'  
  
If he didn't ask her to reply, she wouldn't but he did. She said: 'nayt nayt frend.'  
  
That's it! When Nadesico, her mother, came in her room, she noticed the smile on her sleeping daughter's face. Nadesico realized that the person her daughter was txting with was really someone special. She kissed Sakura's forehead and wished her good night.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/n: That's chapter 1... Chapter 2 will be coming right up! So, will yah click that go button and send me a review plz? This will get juicier on the later chapters, im telling u. 


	2. mis beautipul

A/n: Hey you all! What's up? Let me tell you that this story of mine is based on one's life. Yeah about a gurl who was so thoughtless and numb, not minding her admirers' feelings and all. Well she has her reasons and you'll find out as you read on the story. Thanks for the peeps who reviewed! I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll like it more as you read on. Hehehe...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 2: mis beautipul  
  
Sakura woke up from a beautiful dream she was trapped in by the sound of her cell phone. "It's the first thing in the morning," she grumbled, reaching her cell phone under her pillow. "Who would be txting me?" She waited for the message to show up and she was shocked to see that it was from Shaoran! It says: 'Good morning mis beautipul! wake up now!!!'  
  
Sakura: 'Why are you waking me up so early? It's Sunday! And whats up wid d mis beautipul?'  
  
Shaoran laughed imagining how pissed she was. He replied: 'its 9 in d morning u shud wake up! hehehe.. nothing i just feel like calling u by that name coz it suits you.'  
  
Sakura got up and went to her bathroom to take a shower. Yeah even in the shower she was still txting with Shaoran. She said: 'fine watever...'  
  
Shaoran: 'so watcha doin?'  
  
Sakura: 'taking a bath.' She answered the question as simple as that and it was the truth.  
  
Shaoran gulped and replied: 'ur taking a bath while txting with me? ur cel must be water proof den?'  
  
Sakura: 'you got dat right...' She couldn't send the message, dammit! NO PREPAID!!! She quickly finished taking a bath and wore her usual pink shirt and pink pants. She quickly went downstairs and found that her mom was leaving since her suitcases were already packed.  
  
"You leaving now mom?" she asked going to the kitchen to have breakfast. Her mom was cooking some scrambled eggs and bacon while Touya made a chocolate for himself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry my dear," answered Nadesico, putting the plates on the table. "I wish to stay here longer but I just can't. Don't worry I'll be back by the end of your school year."  
  
"Oh ok," said Sakura. She wouldn't argue about that one because she was used to it. "Can you make a hot chocolate for me?"  
  
"Here you go, kaijuu," came Touya's voice.  
  
"Gee, I thought you're only making it for yourself," said Sakura thanking her brother. "And don't call me kaijuu!"  
  
"Well, I don't want you to eat me instead when your stomach grumble you know," Touya teased. "So how come you're up by this time?"  
  
"Someone woke me up that's why," answered Sakura, taking small bites of bacon.  
  
"Oh, and who was that suppose to be?" came her father's voice. "The one you're txting with every night til 11?"  
  
"Dad!" she said blushing. "Yeah, yeah, that's him. Which reminds me, can you buy me a prepaid? Please???"  
  
"Ok after I dropped your mother in the airport," said Fujitaka sitting down.  
  
"That's kinda unfair," protested Touya. "She just finished her prepaid up for only a week unlike me! I can consume it for not more than three months!"  
  
"Well, that's your problem!" said Sakura, sticking out a tongue on him.  
  
Their parents looked at each other and smiled seeing their children happy. They wondered if they would still be happy if they will hear news from them.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Fujitaka returned back home and was greeted by Sakura. He handed her prepaid card to her and she quickly load up he account. She waited an hour to activate it and txt Shaoran quickly. She said: 'hey sori for not replying quickly.. ran out of prepaid. so wassup?'  
  
Shaoran: 'nothing mis beautipul. wasup wid u?'  
  
Sakura: 'shut up wid d mis beutipul will yah?'  
  
Shaoran: 'but u really are beautipul.'  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sakura didn't know if he meant it or not but she was glad he was calling that. Well, even he was calling her that, she was still not sure if he liked her or not. In her mind, she kept the fact that he likes someone else- someone much better than her. At first, she was just joking with him and she thought that he wasn't telling the truth-in the end, she was wrong.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Shaoran didn't know that he was actually calling Sakura 'mis beautipul'. He had just woke up when he txt her. And out of nowhere, something made him think to call her that. Last night, he slipped the fact that he was beginning to like her. Who wouldn't with all that charm and beauty and cheerfulness?  
  
"Yeah right," said Shaoran. "I think I'm under her spell now."  
  
Eriol, his best friend, told him that he liked Sakura, too when they were in class 4. They were classmates and for the whole school year, they were seatmates. As Eriol began to know her, he began to like her. She smiles too much and that pretty smile of hers brightens up everyone's day!  
  
He wasn't sure himself if he liked her or not. He wanted to know her more and better but he would be leaving Japan after their school year!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**  
  
Sakura got his number from one of his classmates. She didn't believe at him first that it was Shaoran's number and one time, when she was so bored, she punched his numbers and became his txtmate. She didn't tell him her name at first but after their campaign for the school's officers, she told him.  
  
~* GSC-Grade School Council *~  
  
The principal announced that the campaign for the school officers would be held on the month of September. All the class officers of class 4- 6 were the only ones who can candidate. They were divided into three parties and each had two party advisers.  
  
Sakura was the secretary of their class and she was annoyed for being one. She had been a secretary since class 4 and she had been in the traditional school campaign for school officers for those years. She had been nominated when she was in class 5 but she lost and she wasn't interested to be nominated again this year.  
  
The class officers were grouped and they had their meeting that afternoon. Sakura was with Sir Terada and Teacher Shireen's party. Unfortunately, her best friend-Tomoyo wasn't in the same party as her. But that seemed ok in a way.  
  
Sakura was nominated as the "Cultural and Social Affairs Officer". She was pissed because the nominated vice president and secretary and treasurer were all juniors. When she got to know that Shaoran was nominated for secretary, she felt a lot better. She asked Sir Terada if she could be the secretary since the nominated secretary was a junior and luckily he agreed.  
  
The two of them-Sakura and Shaoran-were already been teased to each other at that time even he was just new in their school. She was annoyed with him for some reasons because he was so cute and everyone seemed to like him. Sakura hated that fact because she was jealous. Now, she wants to tell the whole campus that that new guy would be defeated by a simple school gurl.  
  
Sakura became busy during those days making bookmarks and preparing for the campaign and for the meeting de avanc?. She slept by 11 in the evening since no one was helping her. Tomoyo couldn't help her because she was also a candidate and for sure she was also busy doing stuffs that she was doing. Touya was with Yukito for a school project and her dad was out for night's work.  
  
Well, her hard work and staying up too late was worth it all because she won! Yeah she won over Shaoran! She won over that guy who was liked by everyone! She was so aware that those who like him were so pissed at her right now but she didn't care as long as she won!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sakura at first didn't completely admit to herself that she likes Shaoran. Yeah right he is so cute and all but she was just not comfortable that because of him, some juniors had angry eyes on her because they believed that he likes her-which she doubts. He is a mystery, you know. He is a boy full of mysteries that actually brings misery to people around him. Nobody knew whom he likes. As in nobody! None of the school people! Like as in none!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/n: Well, that's it for now. I can't make up my mind what will I write next. Hehehehe... I told you, this story is based on someone's life and I really know much about it and I'm thinking of how it can be related to CCS series. Hehehehe.. I know I aint coming right up to the point but i soon will.. I swear!! Will yah click dat go button plz??? 


	3. Who's the real Numb?

A/n: Hey you all!! Thanks for the peeps who reviewed! I'm so glad you're reading my fic and I'm also glad that you like it! Well, anyways, I'll try my best to come right up to my point... heheheh.. On with the story now. Help urself with it.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 3: Who's the real Numb?  
  
During their second semester, the usual sports fest would be held. The juniors and the seniors were once again grouped into four teams. Unfortunately, Sakura and Shaoran were of the different groups. Yeah right they should compete once again. Sakura didn't' dare to bring her cell phone because she knew all along that the bossy classmates of Shaoran would want to know if the two of them were txting or not.  
  
Their sports fest would be on a huge field where there were complete courts of volleyball, basketball, tennis, badminton, soccer and many more. It was Sakura's favorite place and she loved playing there. Since she was so athletic and all that, their team coach appointed her to train the juniors for a cheerleading presentation.  
  
Once again, Sakura and Tomoyo weren't of the same teams so she couldn't help her once again. But still, she was so glad Tomoyo was her best friend since she was always there to keep her so determined and confident. After a week practice with the juniors, they finally made their presentation perfect enough. Sakura wished they would win the cheerleading competition.  
  
~* Sports Fest *~  
  
So finally the final day of the Sports Fest came and Sakura was damn nervous about it! She was also quite self-conscious because Shaoran would be seeing her perform like during the Foundation Day. 'Whatever,' she kept saying in her mind.  
  
Her team would be the first one to perform. They were at the closed gym and everybody arrived to see their presentation. "Juniors," she called out on the back stage. The juniors went to her and circled around her. "Ok, let's get this straight. Stay clam and keep smiling no matter what, all right? If you missed a one step, don't stop, ok? Don't make the audience and the judges see that you're nervous."  
  
"But Sakura, I think you're the one nervous here," said a girl named Isabelle.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" she said, looking down at the junior. She wondered why the hell does the school call them juniors. They were just one year younger than them. "My crush is out there. And I will make a complete fool of myself if I tripped or something!" She was so tensed and the juniors began to laugh at her.  
  
"Who would that be, Sakura?" teased the juniors. The girls were wearing a pale red fitted sleeveless shirt with a hood at the back of it and a red mini skirt that was above their knees. They were also wearing light red stockings and funky red shoes. They had a phoenix choker and bracelet that shone when light came across it. The guys were wearing a loose red shirt and loose red jogging pants.  
  
The commentator calling their names cut them off. "Now, I would like to introduce, the Red Phoenixes for a cheerleading presentation led by our charming Kinomoto Sakura." The audience rounded to applause. Sakura showed up with the juniors with a bang of smoke.  
  
Sakura and her companions began to do their thing. They kept raising their pompoms and blah blah blah. (A/n: Sorry for that, I don't know how to explain a cheerleading presentation.) Sakura was on with the music and she was keeping herself from looking at the audience most of all, to Shaoran's team. They started making a pyramid-the junior boys were at the bottom and Sakura was on top of it. From up there, she could see Shaoran watching her. He caught his eyes staring at her and she broke the eye contact by falling from the pyramid with a scream.  
  
They other boys caught Sakura and gently put her down. They did the alternate tumbling and the audience cheered as Sakura stepped on the palms of the three junior boys and jumped down with a twirl. In the end, she did the split and was panting as she stood up. The other boys helped the girls to stand up and went to the front to make a bow. The girls threw their pompoms to the audience.  
  
Shaoran caught Sakura's pompom but she didn't notice it. Sakura's group went out to the gym and they began screaming because they finally did it! "It's all over!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Wo0o0o0o0o0!!!" the others screamed. (A/n: Well, no one can hear them because the people were all inside the closed gym.)  
  
Sakura clapped her hands calling her teammates. "You did great everybody. I just hope nobody did any mistakes," she said smiling as each of them told her their mistakes. "That's ok, you know. And even if we don't win at least you learned something during a cheerleading presentation. Right?"  
  
"Oh yeah," a junior guy who had caught Sakura when she fell on the pyramid said. "Your leader should be as light as a cherry blossom leaf so that your arms won't be swollen if you catch her after she falls from the top of the pyramid!"  
  
The juniors agreed and cheered Sakura for teaching them. "Thank you guys." They decided to get back to the gym to see how the other team's presentations went. Tomoyo didn't join the cheerleading presentation since she was already the muse of their team. Tomoyo's team coach was so over protective of her and that really made her so pissed. She was just sitting there with her camera recording the presentations of each team.  
  
Sakura was also the muse of their team but since her team coach was nice-he allowed her to join the cheerleading presentation. The other teams' presentation went out to be great too. (A/n: But of course, Sakura's presentation is a lot better.) Fine it's time to announce the winners. Sakura was shaking all over and she realized that she hadn't seen Shaoran again since she had come back to the gym.  
  
She looked around for him and she noticed that she was just inches beside him! Well, she didn't know! She decided to walk away but Naoko, her friend, held her back and mouthed "stay". She had no choice but to stay since she had seen the evil looks of the people around her.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Shaoran was really so confused and was shocked that Sakura was actually inches beside him! When he tried to walk away from her, his friends held him back and forced him to stay. He was keeping himself from looking at her because she might catch his eyes again like she did when she was on top of the pyramid.  
  
He was shaking all over and he noticed that Sakura was in the same situation as him as he saw the grip of Naoko on his arm whenever Sakura moved a muscle. With that distance away from her, he could smell her perfume. 'Un amour de patou,' he thought. (A/n: Un amour de patou is a French perfume with a soft scent.)  
  
She really looked and smelled sweet. "What's taking the results so long?" he asked noticing that Sakura asked the same question at the same time. He glanced at Sakura and saw her rolling her head then looking up at him.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sakura looked up at him and found herself speechless with his cute amber eyes. Leaving her no choice, she looked away. The people around them noticed it too and decided not to make a comment on that. Sakura was really feeling tired now standing there for the past 15 minutes! She began bending her knee making her throw her waist sideways.  
  
"I'm tired, dammit!" she mumbled. Luckily, Tomoyo came and walked towards her.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" she greeted. "Well, finally I got ridden off Teacher Shireen. She wants me to just sit there and look pretty! I don't want to be a muse anymore! Most of all, if my escort is Eriol!"  
  
Sakura laughed and her laugh rang in Shaoran's ears. "That's ok, babes," she said sweetly, a smile on her face. "I know you can make it out with your escort. I can't see why you don't like him! He's so nice and such a cutie." She teased Tomoyo to Eriol and Shaoran noticed her enthusiasm with something.  
  
"Whatever!" Tomoyo said blushing. "You're lucky to be the muse of your team too you know! And you're escort is so hot. It's Daniel right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Well, Sir Terada is just so nice and also the juniors. I'm glad they enjoyed me teaching them on that presentation. The guys who caught me after falling from the top of the pyramid were so thankful that I'm as light as a cherry blossom leaf! They're so funny and crazy!"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Shaoran was over hearing Sakura's conversation with Tomoyo and he found himself smiling when she said that she as light as a cherry blossom leaf. 'If she is, I would like to carry her!', he thought. 'Did I just say that I would like to carry her?' the other side of his mind said.  
  
Tomoyo was laughing and she caught Shaoran's eyes. She began to tease Sakura then greeted him as Sakura blushed. "Hey Li," Tomoyo said cheerfully. "I didn't know you're here... Beside Sakura... I mean inches away from Sakura."  
  
Shaoran found himself blushing too. He wanted to tell Tomoyo that they were being set up and they couldn't do anything about it.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Luckily, the commentator stated that he was about to announce the winner. "At last," Sakura and Shaoran sighed at the same time. Tomoyo tugged Sakura's shirt and looked at her evilly with teasing eyes. Sakura mouthed 'shut up' to her that made her quiet.  
  
"We would like you all to know that our four teams really did a great thing," said the commentator. "The judges, in fairness, found it hard to choose who will be the winner. But as for me, they are all winners but we can just only have one." The audience remained silent waiting for him to announce the winners. "I know you're all excited to know who are the winners. So here it goes." There was a drum roll. "For the fourth place, we have the... Yellow Tigers!!! Can the participants of Yellow Tigers come up here please?" The Yellow Tigers came up in front and their leader accepted the certificate from the sports coordinator.  
  
"Congratulations, Yellow Tigers," said the commentator receiving a thank you from them. "For the third place... we have... Green Clovers!" The Green Clovers accepted the certificated and thanked the sports coordinator and the judges. "Now, we only have the Red Phoenixes and the Blue Dragons... Who could be the lucky team who will win this year? Who do you think?"  
  
Most of the audience screamed for the red team but Sakura wasn't screaming at all. She was holding Tomoyo's hand and hoping they would win. Tomoyo was tightening her grip on Sakura's hand also wishing her best friend's team would win. Tomoyo was in the Blue Dragons but she much preferred the Red Phoenixes.  
  
"You think it's red team huh?" asked the commentator smiling as he saw the impatient looks of the audience. "Well, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted over the microphone. Sakura jumped with joy and went in front to meet her junior squad.  
  
She received the trophy, bowed and waved her hand on the audience. She caught a glimpse of Shaoran who was smiling so big and was clapping with the rest of his friends. The junior boys once again lifted Sakura up and Tomoyo took a photo of them holding her up.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Shaoran watched as the junior boys were lifting the cute little princess up. He wished he were also up there cheering with her. His team was just on the third place but for some reasons, he was so happy of Sakura's team's victory. He was happy for her and desperately wanted to congratulate her.  
  
Sakura walked out the gym and gave the trophy to her coach. "No, Sakura," said Sir Terada. "You keep it. I know you've worked so hard and you deserve it!"  
  
Sakura smiled at him and wanted to give him a hug but she thought he would mind but she was wrong. Sir Terada hugged her first and told her how he wanted to have a daughter like her.  
  
They had a break and Sakura went with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika to eat snack. "So who's the girl inches away from Shaoran a while ago? And who's the girl whom Shaoran is clapping at? And who's the girl that Shaoran was staring at while she was on the top of the pyramid?" Rika asked waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"I know the girl's name!" said Tomoyo raising her hand like a little kid who knows the answer.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" said Naoko also raising her hand.  
  
"Me three!" said Chiharu, joining Tomoyo's and Naoko up in the air. Rika rolled her head towards Sakura whose face was red.  
  
"What about you, Sakura?" Rika asked watching Sakura turned redder. "You don't the name of the girl? Don't you care about who she is?"  
  
"Let's not tell her because she might get jealous and will kill this girl if she got to know her name," said Tomoyo innocently.  
  
"Oh cmon!" said Chiharu who wanted to see Sakura blush more. "How can she be jealous if she IS that girl?!?!?!!"  
  
"Shut up!" said Sakura taking small bites of chocolate. "Why would he stare at me?"  
  
"Because he finally notice your astounding beauty, hunnie!" said Chiharu.  
  
"And it's so obvious now, that he likes you," said Naoko.  
  
"You can't say no to that," said Tomoyo. "I saw his eyes not leaving you when you're in front performing."  
  
"Wait a sec," said Sakura trying to dig a hole to get out of this one. "How did you know that he was staring at me all the time? That means you're staring at him too coz you know what he's been doing!"  
  
"My, oh my!" said Rika hysterically. "Sakura's jealous now! Yeah, Tomoyo... You shouldn't have been looking at Shaoran since he was hers."  
  
"Yeah my mistake," said Tomoyo. "But I can't help myself from taking pictures and video tape the two of them!"  
  
"Damn you!" said Sakura. (A/n: Yeah right they use abusive language with each other coz they don't at all mind it.) "You've been video taping us?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded innocently with puppy eyes. "Fine enough of that! But Sakura, it's so obvious now!!!! He likes you! What more proof do you need? He IS staring at you all along and he IS so darn speechless when he was beside you. He even sniffed your perfume and take in your laugh and jumped with you when you won!"  
  
"Whatever," said Sakura. "He doesn't like me, I can see it in his cute amber eyes! I want him to tell me personally and face to face. And besides, he doesn't know sometimes that he's kinda hurting my feeling whenever he was taking back all his compliments to me OR lying to me that he has no prepaid but the truth is he was txting with Daphnie and doesn't want to be disturbed by anybody else!"  
  
"We'll figure that out," said Naoko. "But he won't know that he's hurting your feeling if you're not that out spoken about it."  
  
"Well, it's obvious in my side for pity's sake!" said Sakura, finishing her chocolate. "I guess he's just numb not to know it." 'Is he? Or I'm the one being numb about this matter not feeling that it is so unfair to him right now. He doesn't know that I like him. Perhaps he should know now.' She thought. But the other side of her mind asked, 'Or should he?'  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Shaoran was talking with Eriol while eating his sandwich. "I'm shaking all over when she was inches away from me man!" he said to Eriol who was smiling because his friend had been set up. "One more thing, I'd never sweat like that with a girl before! Also, I didn't stare at other girls like I stare at her!"  
  
"One thing you should know man," said Eriol. "You like her, admit it!"  
  
"I guess I do," Shaoran agreed out of the blue. "But how can I tell her and besides, what about Daphnie? She seemed sweet and nice and all. Who will you prefer?"  
  
"Well, Sakura is much prettier than that Daphnie b*****," said Eriol. "I'm telling you she IS such a flirt and not the kind of person whom you can trust. I don't know why the hell you think she's sweet and all. I go for Sakrua if I were you and I will tell her as soon as possible seriously and personally."  
  
"Fine, fine," said Shaoran not wanting to argue with his friend. "Yeah I go for Sakura. She smelled nice too you know."  
  
"Don't tell me you know her perfume?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Well yeah, I smelled her when she was inches away from me," answered Shaoran. "She was using the same perfume as my cousin."  
  
"Nice." was all Eriol could say. He was happy for his friend and hoped he would keep his word that he would confess to Sakura sooner.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/n: Hey! So that's Chapter 3! You know what? Me myself can't wait what will happen next! Hehehehe.. And oh, for the future chapters, I'll be mentioning some of E+T stuffs. Hehehehhe.. Anyways, hope you like it and send me a review! Plz?? Well, if you don't like it its ok with me! You can send me flames you know! Hehehehhee.. JA! Til next tym! 


	4. Second Victory

A/n: Hey you all! Thanks for the peeps who reviewed! I love your reviews! Keep reviewing plz!!!! Anyways, I know I'm not coming to the point that Sakura was being so cold here but I will soon be!!! I swear!!!! Help urself wid this chappie anyways.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 4: Second Victory  
  
After the short break, Sakura and her friends went to each of their teams. (A/n: Sakura didn't have the same teams as her friends. And she is the only senior girl in the Red Phoenixes. Well, in case you're wondering.) Sakura, being the muse of their team, was the one appointed to organize the students in which game they have to play.  
  
"The first game will be basketball for boys," she said. "If you want to join that game, go to Daniel."  
  
Daniel was drinking soft drinks and choked hearing her mention his name. "What the.?" he said grabbing Sakura's arm and went with her in a corner. "Why are you doing this to me? How can I manage those annoying juniors huh?"  
  
"Oh cmon, Dan!" Sakura said sweetly. "I don't know anything of how you want this game to be played. And since you're MY escort, I assume you will be the captain for boys? And besides, you should do anything your muse ask you!" Sakura looked at him with charming eyes and a sweet smile. "Please? I will handle the girls so you take care of the boys. Truce?"  
  
Daniel rolled his head thinking and looking one last time at Sakura's bright emerald eyes. "If I don't like you, I wouldn't agree with you. Fine, truce." He let out a hand and Sakura shook it.  
  
"Thanks Dan!" she said happily slightly hugging him and he hugged her back. "You're the best! Good luck!"  
  
Daniel smiled at her as she walked away from him returning to the junior girls. He clapped his hands calling his own team. "Junior and senior boys!!! Come here to your most handsome captain!"  
  
The boys went to Daniel slowly; uncomfortable because they had heard that he was one of the hottest and the best in sports but the meanest of all the seniors. "So." he started looking at the shy faces of the boys. "Why are you looking at me that way? It's not like I'm gonna eat you, you know."  
  
"Dan dude!" said a senior boy named Tom who was on the Blue Dragons team. "I don't know you're helping Sakura to organize your team."  
  
"Shut up Tom!" said Dan then looked at the boys again. "Don't mind him. So. who wants to join basketball with me?" No one raised his or her hands and Dan controlled himself from shouting. "Whatever. So you don't want to help me beat up those Dragons eh? Fine I'll play by myself."  
  
Sakura kept looking at the boys wondering if Dan didn't lost his temper to those juniors. Later on, Dan looked at her. "Hey cherry blossom!" he shouted. "Nobody wants to play with me. What am I gonna do now?"  
  
Sakura gestured him to wait and turned back to the junior girls. "So we're done eh? The first four, (A/n: Sakura is the fifth player in case you're wondering why she just addressed four players.) get ready ok? Ask Sir Terada if you can practice on the closed gym. The alternatives, don't tire yourself ok?" The junior girls went to Sir Terada as she went towards the boys.  
  
"What seemed to be the problem, captain?" she asked Dan.  
  
"They don't want to play with me," replied Dan. "I asked who wants to play with but no comment."  
  
"Is that true boys?" she asked the junior boys. She sighed and whispered to Dan. "They've always heard that you're the meanest of all the seniors even you're the hottest and the best in sports."  
  
Dan nodded and whispered back to her. "But I'm not. Will you help them think that I'm not? Please?" His hot breath tickled Sakura's ear making her poke Dan.  
  
"Ok fine, Dan," said Sakura. "Go there and help the girls practice. I'm sure they're not gonna think what these boys think. They surely will like you and will love to play with you."  
  
Dan said good-bye to the boys and joined the girls. Sakura turned to the boys and looked at them, disappointed. "What's your problem? He's not gonna eat you so you don't have to shut up in front of him."  
  
"But he's just so scary," said Greg, a small kid.  
  
'Whatever," said Sakura. "So who wants to play?"  
  
Many raised their hands and Sakura listed all their names. "We can only have five players first. We'll have the ones who are in Sports Club first, which are Carl, Anthony, Raphael and Jordan. The fifth player will be Dan of course. Oh that's a good one. The other five will be alternatives. Is that fine with all of you?" All of them nodded making Sakura smile. "Go join the girls to practice. I hope this time you're gonna go along with Dan."  
  
The boys nodded again and joined the girls. Later on, the boys were playing with Dan happily. The alternatives were getting water for them and now, everyone seemed close and were enjoying their time with Dan.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
~* Green Clovers *~  
  
Teacher Dawn was talking with her muse and escort-Rica and Shaoran. "Rica, you handle the girls while you, Shaoran handle the boys. The first game will be basketball for boys but Rica, prepare the girls as well."  
  
"But ma'am!" protested Rica. Shaoran was so annoyed being with her but she was happy to be with him since she was head over heels with him. ""I don't know how to play basketball!"  
  
"Yeah ma'am," agreed Shaoran. Rica had her bright smile as Shaoran agreed with her. "She didn't know how to play basketball so you should change her. I mean, replace her as a muse. Choose someone form the sports club. I wouldn't mind if she would be a junior or senior."  
  
Rica stomped her foot annoyed and before she could complain, Miss Dawn spoke up. "Well, you're right, Shaoran," she said. "I assume you're the captain of the sports club?" Shaoran nodded. "Who's the vice captain?"  
  
"Kinomoto and unfortunately, she is with the Phoenixes," Shaoran said. Yeah right, he used Sakura's last name even he addressed her as "Sakura" but since Rica was around, he couldn't.  
  
'I see," Miss Dawn said looking for someone who would replace Rica as a muse. She couldn't find anyone around and that brought a bright smile again to Rica's face. But Rica suddenly frowned as Miss Dawn said: "OK Shaoran, since you're the escort, pick your muse. Whoever you want."  
  
"Thanks you Miss Dawn," said Shaoran. "I choose Regine to be my muse."  
  
'But she's your cousin and she's a junior!" said Rica, pissed.  
  
"So what?" said Shaoran. "At least she can play basketball unlike you, fancy pants!"  
  
Rica couldn't believe that Shaoran was calling her names. She looked at Miss Dawn hoping she would scold but rather, she just laughed softly.  
  
Regine did a wonderful job being the captain for the Green Clovers of the girls. And even she was a junior; the seniors were cooperating with her except Rica. Shaoran picked his companions for the game and decided to practice in the closed gym since the game would start after an hour.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sakura was doing great practicing the junior girls and she was happy that Dan was also enjoying himself. Both of them took a break and allowed the juniors to practice by themselves.  
  
They sat down and Dan handed her a towel. She folded her jogging pants up to her knees and Dan took off his wet shirt. "That's so tiring," he said.  
  
'Yeah, it's obvious, ain't it?" Sakura grinned. "Why don't you change your shirt? It's already wet, you're going to be sick you know."  
  
"Yeah fine, fine," he said. "Hey thanks for helping me out a while ago."  
  
"Don't mention it," she replied. They drank water and Sakura wasted a bottle of water to wash her face. They talked and talked and later on, they heard shouts from where they left the juniors. They quickly ran towards them and Sakura found the Clovers arguing with her own team.  
  
"What the.?" she said breaking off the fight. "What's your problem?" she asked Rica who was fighting with the small Greg. Shaoran and Regine were making Rica back off but she just wouldn't listen to them and continued fighting Greg.  
  
"Well, we have to practice here and he won't let us!" said Rica, so proud of herself.  
  
"Rica, it's ok," said Regine. "We can practice to some other place, you know."  
  
"Greg, are you okay?" said Sakura at Greg.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Sakura," said Greg. "She just came blasting and bossing around here and ordered us to get out because they have to practice. I told her that I would call you. But she was like I don't care of that bitch's decision; I want you to get out of here. She was shouting as if she owns the place!"  
  
"Yeah, Sakura," said Isabelle. "She just called you a bitch and that heat us up, you know. No one calls you a bitch! She's just jealous!!!!!" Isabelle stuck out a tongue to Rica and Rica rolled her eyes.  
  
Sakura looked at Dan and she could see that he was heating up with anger. He was walking towards Rica but Sakura stopped him. "Dan, it's ok," said Sakura making Dan cool off.  
  
She looked up at Rica. Rica was a lot taller than her but she lot prettier. Shaoran was standing with the junior boys avoiding her eyes, feeling a complete fool. Regine was red with anger of Rica. "You just called me bitch?" Sakura said.  
  
"Well, yeah," said Rica, feeling so superior but she's not. "It's the truth ain't it?"  
  
"Uh-huh," said Sakura who was controlling her temper. "But you know what? A bitch knows the real bitch and if I'm a bitch then I surely will know the real bitch and that's you!"  
  
Rica forwarded on her but Sakura pushed her back. Rica almost fell with the push and Regine giggled softly as she lost her balance but unfortunately, she didn't fall to the ground. "Whatever!" Rica growled angrily. "Well, we want to practice here so back off!!!"  
  
"Why would we back off?" Sakura said raising a brow to Rica. "We came here first so you have no right and besides! Where's your permission slip that you can practice here by the way?"  
  
"I told you, Rica," said Shaoran speaking for the first time. Sakura jumped hearing his voice but luckily, no one noticed her reaction. "We should have a permission slip before practicing here."  
  
"You never listen to us," said Regine. "Let me make you remember that you're no longer the muse of this team and besides! Dammit! You're not going to join OUR practice because you don't belong... I mean, because you're not included in the basketball game since you don't know how to play it."  
  
All the juniors of both teams laughed softy at her. Rica was so pissed and looked angrily to Shaoran and Regine. "Now who should back off?" said Dan who was enjoying the argument.  
  
"Urgh!!!" said Rica. "You will soon have your day, bitch!" She shouted at Sakura and went out of the gym.  
  
"Sorry for that," said Regine to Sakura. "She's such a pain. And she can't accept the fact that she is no longer our team's muse." She whispered the last part. "And oh, can we start all over again?" Sakura grinned and nodded. "Can we share the gym for our practice?" Shaoran handed her the permission slip and she gave it to Sakura.  
  
"Hey I thought you didn't ask for a permission slip," said Sakura and smiling when she got Regine and Shaoran's point. "Oh all right. You can practice on the other side."  
  
"Thank you," said Regine. "Come Clovers." She guided the junior girls while Shaoran guided the junior boys. He looked back at Sakura when no one was looking at him and mouthed a 'sorry'. Unfortunately, she didn't saw him.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
~* Blue Dragons *~  
  
Tomoyo were practicing the junior girls and the junior boys while her escort-Eriol was getting water for all of them. They were practicing on the court outside and she wondered why the hell was Rica so pissed after walking out of the gym and why was the whole team not with her.  
  
Eriol came back with three dozens of water. Tomoyo saw him and called for a break. He was sweating terribly so he took off his shirt. "You're tired now," said Tomoyo. "Can you still play afterwards?"  
  
"Sure," he said. "I need to make my muse proud."  
  
"Whatever," said Tomoyo handing him a towel. "Do you have an extra shirt or something?"  
  
"Now you're concerned about me?" asked Eriol making Tomoyo blush. "Yeah I have one don't worry." Eriol drank some water but some spilled from his mouth.  
  
"Well, I want our team to win and my escort to grow up!"  
  
"But I am grown up!"  
  
"Yeah right. Then how come you don't know how to drink form a bottle?"  
  
Eriol just grinned and smiled evilly at Tomoyo when many people heard her. 'Now you just embarrassed me in front of so many people!"  
  
Tomoyo began to run because she knew what was he going to do. Eriol caught up on her and slid his arms on her waist then carried her. "Put me down moron!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Eriol gently put her down but she kinda lost her balance but he caught her before she fell on the ground. "Thank you for that," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"Don't mention it," Eriol said making Tomoyo blush. "I'm always here for you so can you please allow me to take you out?"  
  
"Sure," she said out of the blue. "Since I owe you one."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
~* Basketball for BOYS *~  
  
The commentator called up the teams then later on the seats of the court were filled up with people. "The first game will be basketball for boys between Red Phoenixes and Yellow Tigers! Let me call the first five of the Tigers!"  
  
There was applause from the audience. "Fred, George, Paolo, Ted and their captain, Tom!" There were screams from the yellow team and the girls began cheering.  
  
"So, there are the Tigers!" said the commentator. "Let me introduce to you the first five of the Phoenixes! Carl, Anthony, Raphael, Jordan and their captain, Daniel!" There were more cheers when Dan's name was called. Sakura and the others began cheering them with their pompoms. (A/n: These are different pompoms they are using now. The pompoms they threw a while ago were with the ones who caught them. Shaoran kept Sakura's pompom without her knowing.)  
  
The game began with a whistle and everybody was cheering and was excited who would win this time. The Tigers were on the lead during the first half. During the break, the girls gave the boys some water and handed them towels. Sakura went to Dan before he went back to the game and wished him luck.  
  
Dan hadn't taken a break (A/n: Except for the break after the first half) throughout the game and he was damn tired! But he ain't gonna disappoint his muse. The Tigers were still on the lead when one minutes was left for the game.  
  
Sir Terada called for a time- out. Dan was really damn sweating to the death! "Ok, we're five points behind," he told his team. "And there's only one minute left. Now what I want you to do is that you, Carl, pass the ball to Anthony then you Anthony, pass the ball to Dan. Then you, Dan, can you make a three point shot?"  
  
"I'll try," he replied drinking water.  
  
"Ok," Sir Terada said. "If he shoot the ball, you Greg steal the ball when the ball came to the Tigers' hands ok? I know you're good in offence. Then pass it to Raphael then make a shot ok? It's our ball so don't let them steal it from you ok?"  
  
They joined hands and shouted "positive". (A/n: Positive because they should think positively. Gets?) The game started again and the game was according to their plan. Dan made the three- point shot and Raphael got the last shot before the one-minute passed.  
  
Two seconds were left then a foul was called. The Phoenixes should have to make a free throw. Greg would be the one who would make the shot! Sakura was so nervous and wished that he wouldn't miss the shot! Well, luckily, he didn't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The two seconds ended so quickly and the red team began to cheer!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan carried Greg up and Sakura jumped with joy.  
  
"Another victory of the Phoenixes!" said the commentator. "The red should have to wait now who are they gonna compete with-either the Blue or the Green. Whoever will win."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/n: Yo! So dats the fourth chapter!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Honestly, I don't know how to explain a basketball game so pls don't send me flames bout dat one. but anyways will yah review it????????????? Pretty plz?????????? cge na nmn!!!! Tell me if u like it or not plz????????????????????? 


	5. Fever Questionnaire

A/n: Yo sup wid all of yah? Hope you're doing well and I hope you'll like dis chappie. Thank for the peeps that reviewed! I love your reviews! Hehehe. help urself wid dis one na lng!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 5: Fever Questionnaire  
  
Sakura's team won on the first game and they were on the lead. The next game would be basketball for boys between the green and blue teams. Sakura and Tomoyo were both cheering for the Dragons even Shaoran (her crush o_0) belonged to the Clovers. The blue team was on the lead after the first half.  
  
Eriol was so tired and he thought that he couldn't take it anymore. Tomoyo noticed that he was so exhausted throughout the game and came to him. "How are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm ok," said Eriol. "Just a little tired. I don't think I can make it until the end of the game."  
  
"You better take a break you know," she said, concerned of him. She handed him a towel and a bottle of water. "Don't spill it this time."  
  
"Thank you," he said sweetly. He was head over heels now to Tomoyo. He was playing for her but he didn't think he could last longer out there. "I don't want to disappoint you but will you still go out with me even we lose this game?"  
  
"Sure why not?" said Tomoyo. "I don't care if you lose or not as long you're ok." She grinned, brushed his purple hair, stood up and walked away towards Sakura.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Hey, Xiao!" said Regine to Shaoran. "You ok?" She handed him a towel to wipe his sweat.  
  
"Yeah me fine," he replied. "I'm making a complete fool of myself in front of the person I like," he said drinking his water and through it he could see Sakura talking to Dan.  
  
Regine looked at where. who he was looking at and said. "Cmon Xiao! You can do it! And besides, Eriol is now tired. I think he's not gonna make it."  
  
'Whatever," Shaoran ended. He washed his face with his water and Regine wiped his face dry.  
  
"Good luck my cousin!" and she walked away.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The second half began and Eriol wasn't in court so Shaoran took the chance. He took all the shots and when one minute was left, the Clovers were in the lead by three points. Sir Severus- the blue team's coach asked Eriol to play the game and make their team win.  
  
"Sure, coach!" said Eriol who was trying his best to smile he was so damn tired. He went to the court after Tomoyo wished him good luck. He smiled to Shaoran who smiled back.  
  
Nelly a guy from the blue team stole the ball and made a shot. They were one point behind and 30 seconds were left. On the last second, Shaoran made a three- point shot making the Clovers win. The green team cheered for their captain.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand went to Eriol and checked if he was ok. He was swaying like he was dizzy when he was in the court and she was sure nobody else noticed that. "Eriol? You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," he said, looking at her worried eyes. "Can I have some water?"  
  
"Sure," she handed him her own water bottle and also gave him a towel. She wiped his sweat herself and felt his temperature that was so hot. "What the.? You have a fever!" She checked him once again and she was so positively sure that he has a fever. "I'll bring you to the clinic. Where in this place is the clinic? Will you wait here? I'll just go ask Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo left Eriol and looked for Sakura. She was nowhere to be found. She bumped Shaoran and asked him if he had seen Sakura. "She's over there. with Dan." Shaoran pointed Sakura who was on the other side of the court.  
  
Tomoyo grinned at him and planned to tease him but she was on a hurry. She ran towards Sakura and excused her from Dan. "hey, where's the clinic? Eriol has fever," she asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll bring you there," said Sakura, standing up and getting her water bottle. "Wanna come with us Dan?" Dan nodded and followed them. When they were on their way out from the court with the sick Eriol, the commentator announced that that was the last game.  
  
"The game between the Clovers and the Dragons was the last game," he said over the mic. "Tomorrow's game will be between the Clovers and the Phoenixes. The team who will win will be considered the champion. So everybody! You can all go home now!"  
  
The juniors jeered and started to pack up their bags and prepared to leave. Eriol with the others were still on their way to the clinic. When they finally reached it, Sakura and Tomoyo and Dan decided to leave him there first because they have to get their things.  
  
Eriol was already given medicine and was taking a rest. Sakura went to her team's cottage and took her bag. Dan was waiting for her outside and they walked together back to the clinic.  
  
"So what do you think of Shaoran?" asked Dan suddenly.  
  
"He's a good player," she answered not wanting to make the conversation longer.  
  
"Oh," he said. "You like him don't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah," she said, knowing that she could trust him. "But can you please don't tell anyone?" He nodded. "He's so nice you know as well as sweet."  
  
"So you want his team to win tomorrow then?"  
  
"Well, I want our team to win but I don't him to be a such a looser. I know that's a mean thing to say but I just can't decide which side I will be. Why does he have to be on the other team?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not the one who was grouping up the teams." When they were near the clinic, Dan's driver arrived so he had to go. "Ok, see ya!"  
  
"Yeah, take care!" she called out to him and waved him good-bye.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
When she opened Eriol's room in the clinic, she was startled to see Shaoran there. She forgot that he was Eriol's best friend. If she hadn't left her wallet with Tomoyo, she should have left but Tomoyo wasn't around. She sat on the seat near the door, avoiding Shaoran's eyes. Sakura didn't dare talk to him.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Shaoran was shocked seeing Sakura still in the room WITH HIM! 'Maybe she wants to tell me something,' he thought but quickly erased it from his mind. Eriol was sound asleep on the bed and Shaoran would take him home when Tomoyo arrived. (A/n: Shaoran and Eriol lived in the same houses since Eriol's parents are away and Shaoran's family was close friends of their family. Gets?)  
  
Shaoran was staring at Sakura. He was taking all her beauty and scent. She wasn't looking at him. 'Why would she anyways? Dammit! I really like her! She's so cute and all. I wish I can tell her right now.' Sakura suddenly sneezed with a soft sound that made Shaoran smile.  
  
Sakura covered her nose when she sneezed and murmured an "excuse me".  
  
"Bless you," Shaoran said. Sakura looked at him and she smiled. 'Yeah right, the only I got from her is a smile. Just a smile!' (A/n: You got any problem with that Shao?)  
  
Later on, the door opened and Tomoyo came in. Tomoyo was kinda shocked when she saw Sakura and Shaoran together with the sleeping Eriol. "Ok." she said looking at them innocently. "So how come you're both here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for you," both of them said in unison. Tomoyo's smile widened and both of them blushed.  
  
"You still have my wallet," Sakura reminded Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm taking Eriol home that is if you don't mind," said Shaoran.  
  
"Oooooh ok," said Tomoyo and walked towards Eriol. She took something from Eriol's pocket and it was Sakura's wallet. "The juniors kept opening my bag so I let him keep it." She grinned at her best friend and looked at Shaoran afterwards. "Sure you can take him home. Just tell him I'll call him later."  
  
"Ok," Shaoran said and took out his celphone. He dialed a number and said, "Wei, pick us up now. I can't carry Eriol so can you please come here in the clinic?" There was a pause. Then he hung up.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, I'm leaving now," said Sakura standing up. "Bye. See you tomorrow." She kissed Tomoyo on her cheeks and started walking out.  
  
"Ain't Shaoran gonna have a good-bye kiss?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura said over her shoulder as her back was turned towards her.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Tomoyo accompanied Shaoran inside the room with Eriol. She saw how his eyes never left Sakura. He was staring Sakura when she was leaving and seemed disappointed seeing her go.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" she said, trying to start a conversation. He nodded. "Do you like Sakura?"  
  
"That's a tough question," he commented.  
  
"Just answer it," said Tomoyo. She was aware of his humor since Sakura told her everything they had been txting to each other.  
  
"Well, yeah as a friend of course," he replied wisely. "She is a nice txtmate you know."  
  
"Oooooooooh ok," said Tomoyo. "What do you think of her? I mean is she pretty enough for you?"  
  
"As I've heard, she IS the campus crush of everybody in our school because according to them, she's sweet and nice and cute and fun to be with."  
  
"That's what THEY think. I'm asking you what do YOU think?"  
  
"She's nice, that's all I can say. I've never with her. I mean like hang out with her so I can't say if she's really fun to be with."  
  
"But do you think she's sweet and cute?"  
  
"Her txt messages are sweet but it's just a txt message and we're only together in that world."  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Fine! She's cute!!!!! Happy?"  
  
"Not yet, do you like her? As in like. will you ask her out?"  
  
"Most probably."  
  
"Will you ever kiss her?"  
  
"If I got the chance then I'll take it!"  
  
"Will you consider being her boyfriend?"  
  
"That's possible if she wants be to be my girlfriend."  
  
"If you are to choose between her, Daphnie and Rica who would you choose?"  
  
"Of course Sakura!"  
  
"What do you like most in Sakura?"  
  
"Everything about her-her emerald eyes, her auburn hair, her scent, everything!"  
  
"If you're going to spend a day together, where will you take her?"  
  
"Wherever she wants even in the deep gates of hell and the highest place in heaven."  
  
"Does that mean you'll do anything she asks you to do?"  
  
"Yeah even eat a shit!"  
  
"That's so gentleman of you. Will you miss her if she will ever go to a far place away from you?"  
  
"Yeah so much even I lived 11 years without her."  
  
"Will you catch her when she falls literally?"  
  
"Yeah and I won't put her down unless she told me to."  
  
"What's your first impression of her?"  
  
"She's cute. "  
  
"Is it all right for you to be a complete fool for her?"  
  
"I'm already a fool falling for her every passing minute I saw a strand of her hair or a glance of her bright eyes!"  
  
"Describe her in one word."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"If you're gonna die tomorrow, what would you ask her to do for you?"  
  
"Not to cry because there's nobody else who'll wipe her tears since I'm already dead. And besides, every tear that drops from her eyes is a wound in my heart."  
  
"Nice. Do you think she's hot?"  
  
"Very hot."  
  
"Do you think she's cool?"  
  
"Yeah and she rocks!"  
  
"What's the thing you really regret?"  
  
"I regret for coming in Japan so late. If I had come sooner, then I surely will know her better."  
  
"So when will you take her out?"  
  
"I don't know. If I got the guts to tell her that I like her perhaps."  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Will it be before the school or after the school year?"  
  
"Before because I MIGHT leave Japan after the year."  
  
"Ouch. That's sad," said Tomoyo. "Thanks for your time answering my questions. One free advice from me: she won't know how you feel if you just shut up in a corner and stares up at the ceiling. Make a move before her heart freezes. I have a strong feeling that it soon will reach its freezing point. I've known her for years so I believe you're gonna take my advice unless you really don't want to have her."  
  
Before he could answer, Wei entered the room. "Good afternoon, Master Li and Miss Daidouji," he greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon, Wei," said Shaoran. "Carry him now to the car. I'll be there in no time."  
  
Wei carried Eriol by his strong arms. Eriol seemed so weightless and before they went out of the room, Tomoyo kissed him on his forehead. "Take care and get well soon."  
  
When Tomoyo was getting in her own car with her own driver, Shaoran called her. "I'll take your advice but I'm not sure if she feels the same way that I do so it might take a longer time."  
  
"That's ok," said Tomoyo waving him good-bye. They went to their separate ways home. Inside her car, Tomoyo listened to what she recorded a while ago with Shaoran. 'Sakura is going to love this.'  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/n: Woooooooo!!! That's Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it. Will yah review it plz?? Plz????? 


	6. farewell party

A/n: Hey you all! Sorry for updating so late. well, anyways, here it is. Chappie 6 of Thoughtless.  
  
Help urself wid it.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 6: Farewell Party  
  
Sakura informed all her friends in school that she would be leaving by the end of the school year so they had prepared a farewell party for her. Thing would absolutely change when Sakura was gone. First, there would be no cute laughs echoing in the hallways. Second, there would be no one who could make you smile again when you were down and depressed.  
  
They all cried when Sakura told them the news and they were quite surprised since Sakura ain't crying. But they knew deep inside of her, she wanted to cry too but she was fighting back all her tears. She was a girl of great determination and she didn't want others to see her cry.  
  
Her batchmates including the juniors had prepared the party as a surprise for her and the day was before her flight to Hong Kong. She would be staying with her mom there and she had no choice but to agree because her father and brother were coming along too. It would be ok for them but not for her. She had made a bond among so many people and it wouldn't be that easy to break them or just leave them behind.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Sakura came to know that Syaoran actually liked her ever since by listening to the tape Tomoyo had recorded. She was sure it was Syaoran's voice because his voice really turned her on to him. Now, she couldn't find a way to tell him that she likes him too. 'Why would I anyways?' she kept telling herself. 'I want him to tell me personally, not just from my best friend.'  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
It was been two months since Syaoran had the longest conversation with Tomoyo. He was sure that Tomoyo had told Sakura about it because she's her bestfriend. But he didn't know why Sakura was avoiding him. Whenever he would pass by Sakura's room, she would avoid his eyes unlike before, she usually smiles at him or look at him with her cute emerald eyes.  
  
And during sports club meetings or practices, Sakura was so quiet. She used to be noisy and all that. She always urged their coach to play instead of giving them lessons about sports. She now shut up in a corner and let their coach do the talking. She wasn't even talking to the juniors anymore.  
  
She was talking but not the old she way. She always approached the juniors by her sweet smile and she would always start the conversation with them or even ask questions about their classes and blah, blah, blah. 'She seems different,' he thought, 'I wonder why.' He still wanted to know more about her but he couldn't when she kept ignoring him and whatsoever.  
  
Syaoran became sad when he finally came to know that Sakura was leaving by the end of the school year to Hong Kong. It was his own country but he wouldn't come back there after two more years. He secretly wanted to follow her there if he would know where exactly would she be staying in Hong Kong.  
  
He accepted the invitation given by Sakura's friends and he would surely come there. It was a swimming party and the resort was quite expensive but no wonder Tomoyo could afford it when she was so rich and all. Tomoyo told him that Sakura's farewell party would be the day before her flight so he decided to buy a gift for her though he had no idea what would she want. 'It's the thought that counts,' he told himself.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
-= Farewell Party =-  
  
Sakura was flattered when she got to know that Tomoyo and the rest of her friends planned for a farewell party to her and everyone was invited.  
  
"It will be a swimming party," Tomoyo said to Sakura. "And it will be after 30 minutes---- today."  
  
"Today!?" Sakura screamed. "How can you do this to me-informing me during the last minute!!!!!!!"  
  
"Of course it's today," Tomoyo said, getting Sakura's bag and opening Sakura's closet. "Tomorrow is your flight so how can we have your farewell party tomorrow huh?"  
  
"But.." Sakura protested. "Almost all of my things are packed and besides!!!!! I have my period today, how can I swim huh?"  
  
"Curse that monthly girl thing!" Tomoyo said. "It's your first day?"  
  
"Actually it's the last day, I think," Sakura said.  
  
"It's ok even you don't swim," Tomoyo assured her. "Just hang around there aight?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said. "Can you arrange my things for me, please?"  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo said and began picking one extra outfit for Sakura in case she got wet. 'I bet she will,' Tomoyo said to herself with an evil smile. "Here, wear this," Tomoyo said and threw Sakura a pair of elephant pants and a sleeveless pink top.  
  
"So where will be this resort?" Sakura asked as she took the bag that Tomoyo had packed.  
  
"I'll take you there," Tomoyo said. "I'll wait for you downstairs and no need to ask your dad before leaving----- I already asked him. And oh, he knew all about the farewell party thing."  
  
"That's making me the only one who doesn't know it then!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yes because it's a surprise for you hunnie!" Tomoyo said and went out of her room.  
  
Sakura changed quickly and got in Tomoyo's limo. She said goodbye to her dad and Touya who was also preparing to go to his OWN farewell party.  
  
-= DAYBREAK RESORT =-  
  
Tomoyo's limo parked on the resort's parking lot and as soon as Sakura had got off the limo, her friends all ran to her for a group-hug.  
  
"Thank you guys for this party thing," Sakura said. "Wow!!!!!" was all she could say as she looked around the resort. There was a banner on top of the resort hallways saying: 'We'll miss you Sakura!!' And everything was covered in cherry blossoms.  
  
The carpet was cherry blossom; the wallpaper was cherry blossom and the ceiling was also cherry blossom. The tables and chairs were all designed with Sakuras. The cushions and table napkins were also pink with cherry blossom.  
  
"So this place have become cherry blossom paradise then?" Sakura said as she stared at the place.  
  
"Kinda," Chiharu answered. "We'll have our lunch here you know and this resort is completely ours today. Let's go to the cottages."  
  
"Sure," was all Sakura could say and followed them to the cottages. The cottages were all pink and each had a banner on top. "What are those banners for?"  
  
"For you, of course," Rika answered. "The people on the cottages designed their own banners. Look what Syaoran's banner says!" Rika said pointing towards a cottage.  
  
"I wish you will always be here, my angel," Sakura read aloud. "By Syaoran. Huh? What the hell? Some piece of shit coming form him again," she hissed so that her friends could only hear it.  
  
"Shut up Sakura!" Naoko said. "He was the one who made it. Look, he signed at the end. What more proof do you need to convince yourself that he actually likes you?"  
  
"Uuh, why don't he tell it to me personally perhaps?" Sakura said making all her friends raise a brow to her. "Forget it. So where's my cottage?"  
  
"Over there," Yamazaki pointed.  
  
"What!?!" Sakura said looking at the banner. "Who the hell made that banner?!" The banner on her cottage says: 'mis_beautipul----- Sakura'  
  
"Syaoran made that for yah hun," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Whatever," Sakura said and walked towards her cottage. "So what do we do now?!"  
  
"Here," Chiharu said while handing her a microphone.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked taking the mic. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Get everyone's attention?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Ahem!!!!" Sakura said over the mic making her friends giggle. With that 'ahem' of hers, she surely took some attention. "Hello people!!!!!! Nice place you got here! First of all, I want to thank you for the beautiful banners dedicated all for me on top of each of your cottages. No offense but the strangest banner of all is this banner on top of my cottage. So uuh, I want you to tell me honestly, who made this?"  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" everyone shouted from his or her own cottages. Syaoran was with his cottage with Eriol and was now blushing as she asked who made her banner.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said blushing too like a tomato. "I'm just wondering why he made this kind of banner.." Before she could finish, all her friends cut her off.  
  
"BECAUSE IT SUITS YOU," they all said in chorus.  
  
"Whatever," Sakura said blushing more than ever. "Well anyways, thanks again for the cute banners. Now I've got a remembrance from all of you when I go to Hong Kong. I have nothing to say now so you can all go to swim. Enjoy!!!!!!"  
  
"You mean to say you're not swimming?!" Greg shouted from his cottage.  
  
"I have this girl thing today so I might not swim with you guys," explained Sakura. She saw many frowns on her guests' faces as well as evil grins to each other and she wondered what was that about. "So. I'll be staying here then?" she asked her friends.  
  
"It's up to you," Rika answered taking her shirt and pants off revealing her cute blue bathing suit. "But you can tag along too you know."  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you guys," Sakura said, getting her beret cap from her bag that Tomoyo had packed.  
  
When they were going towards the swimming pools, Tomoyo said. "Uuh, Sakura," she said. "If your girl thing had finally gone, you can join us too. I've packed a bathing suit for yah. It's in your bag or why don't you just check the girl thing now and tell us if it finally stopped?"  
  
"Sure, will you go with me back to the cottage?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok," Tomoyo agreed. "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up! Yamazaki, you can take your hands off your ears now. No more girl thing issue."  
  
"Good thing you said that," Yamazaki said. "Why do you girls talk about that stuff in front of me?"  
  
"Coincidence," Sakura said and stuck out a tongue to Yamazaki. Yamazaki hang around with them now often since he was now Chiharu's boyfriend and he was so protective of her who followed her everywhere she went. But sometimes, he was receiving a slap or punch from her whenever he started telling his lies and fake stories.  
  
-= Sakura's cottage =-  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!" Sakura called out from the bathroom. Each cottage had a bathroom. In short, it was like a small house since it was complete except for a bed.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No shorts around here in my bag," Sakura said. "Only a mini skirt."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Tomoyo said in a I-really-mean-to-pack-you-a-mini- skirt-than-a-short tone of voice.  
  
"I'll get you with this!" Sakura grumbled inside the bathroom.  
  
"You have no choice Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "Just wear it."  
  
"No way!" she shouted.  
  
Sakura exited the bathroom with an extra large shirt with no shorts. "Huh?" Tomoyo asked. "You're only wearing a shirt?"  
  
"Naaaahh." Sakura said. "I'm wearing my bathing suit beneath it."  
  
"So you're swimming?" Tomoyo asked happily.  
  
"Yeah later when the sun goes down," Sakura said, taking out the camera from her bag. "Or when it rains. Heck, I don't want to be tan!"  
  
"Yeah right," Tomoyo said taking off her shirt and pants too revealing a cute violet bathing suit much like Rika's. "Let's go. They're waiting for us."  
  
Sakura again wore her cap and walked out of the cottage. They walked towards the swimming pools and found everybody playing around. She settled on one of the shades near the pools and took several stolen shots of her friends.  
  
Not all the girls were wearing bathing suits: some wore a shirt and shorts. All the boys were all wearing shorts too and shirt. Syaoran really looked so hot in his green shirt and dark green shorts. He was playing "You're It" with Eriol and the juniors.  
  
'He looked so cute with his hair wet,' Sakura said to herself, taking a picture of him. 'And he's a good swimmer,' she thought again as she watched him dove under water.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo called out. "Why don't you come here and leave your damn camera alone? Stop taking stolen shots!"  
  
Sakura just stuck out a tongue on her. She became hungry and decided to go to the hall where they entered and get some food. On her way there, a waiter stopped her and informed her that lunch is ready.  
  
"Hey guys!!!!!!!!" she shouted at everyone in the pool. "Lunch is ready!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yipeeeeeee!!!!!!" everyone shouted and got out from the pool. They were all soaking wet and Sakura didn't dare come near to them. But she handed her friends their towels.  
  
"Here's your shirts," Sakura said while throwing Rika's, Chiharu's, Naoko's and Tomoyo's shirt to each of them. They all wore it quickly. Sakura and her friends came to the hall where lunch was prepared and they settle down on one table. Sakura didn't notice that she was been set-up again. She didn't realize that their table was beside Syaoran's and his friends.  
  
-= Lunch =-  
  
The waiters of the resort served each food. Sakura's table's waiter seemed so cute and young. While serving their food, Sakura kept talking to him and he was enjoying his time with them.  
  
"So what's your name?" Sakura asked cutely at him.  
  
"My name's Kevin," the waiter answered while giving them glasses of water. "I assume you're Sakura?"  
  
"Yep," Sakura nodded. "So who designed this place? I mean, whose idea is this--- the all around cherry blossom stuff?"  
  
"From someone named Li Syaoran," Kevin answered. "He seemed to like you," he whispered so that she was the only one who could hear.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said and left her speechless. So it was all Syaoran's idea then. 'I wonder whose idea are the banners?' she thought and she realized it was worth asking her friends.  
  
"Syaoran's" they all answered.  
  
"It's his idea?" she hissed not wanting Syaoran to overhear her. "Don't tell me he's also the one who recommend this place?"  
  
"Hey that's my idea now!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Good thing to know that," Sakura said. "I better thank him you know for this wonderful make-over of the place. But how?" She looked at Syaoran and she caught his eyes staring at her. She was still wearing the huge shirt over her bathing suit and his eyes were like urging her to swim with them.  
  
"Go to him and thank him," Chiharu suggested.  
  
"Yeah, simple as that," Naoko added.  
  
"For you guys, it's simple but not for me," Sakura said, frowning and looked again to Syaoran and again she caught his eyes.  
  
After an hour they were all full and they were all finished eating. The dessert was so delicious: pure chocolate mousse. It was Sakura's favorite so she asked for another one which Kevin willingly gave her. Everybody was surprised as Sakura asked for another dessert but they didn't blame her since the mousse was really good.  
  
-= Swimming pools =-  
  
Again, Sakura was still under the shade watching her friends enjoy the swimming. Later on, the skies became dark and it started to rain softly. Sakura began to bow her head low since she told Tomoyo earlier that she would swim if the started to rain. Tomoyo informed everyone about what Sakura had told her earlier without her knowing.  
  
Daniel had an idea---- an evil idea that everyone had agreed. He got out of the pool and walked towards Sakura, hiding a bottle of cold mineral water behind his back. He found Sakura playing on her mobile phone--- head bend down, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan," he greeted sitting beside her.  
  
"Hey there," she said smiling at him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't want to freeze in there with the rain," he lied. "So why don't you go swimming now? I assume you're wearing your swim suit under that huge shirt that stops before your knees?"  
  
"You got that right," Sakura said. "But as I said, I have this girl thing today so I can't get in that pool."  
  
"But as I have known form your friends, today is your last day and I happen to know from my sister's case that if it's your last day of period, you can go swimming!"  
  
"Well yeah," Sakura said and laughed nervously sensing that he had an evil thing to do ahead. "But I just don't want to be tan or get burn under the sun."  
  
"There's no sun, cherry blossom," Dan said, coming closer to her.  
  
"Fine," Sakura said then paused thinking of a good reason. "I don't want to swim. My feet hurt?" she tried but it didn't worked as Dan began pouring the cold water to her head, soaking her wet. "What the hell?!?!!?!?!?" she screamed as the cold water touched her auburn hair.  
  
She looked at Dan and he was grinning evilly making her more nervous. "If you want to save your life," Dan began. "Run!!!!!!!!!!!" he said and Sakura ran around the pool hoping Dan wouldn't catch her.  
  
He was far behind her now but he had accomplices---- many accomplices! Eriol also began chasing after her and she was screaming like crazy. She was tired running around and also her chasers so she sat down on a big rock near the pool.  
  
She panted and brushed her now wet hair with her fingers. Her shirt was also damn wet now but she didn't take it off. She looked at her chasers again and they were coming to her. They were so many now: Tomoyo and the rest of her friends joined in with some juniors and worst of all, Eriol dragged Syaoran along!  
  
Syaoran was smiling innocently at her as he came towards her. "What the hell!!?!!!?!!!" she screamed again, jumping from the rock. But she jumped on the wrong side and ended up in Syaoran's arms. Yeah right, Syaoran caught her and she was ON his arms. They were like a new wedded couple going to their honeymoon suite.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran's cute amber eyes and they stared at each other that seemed lasted for eternity. They stopped staring at each other when everyone began teasing them. Syaoran gently put Sakura down but held noth her wrists with each of his hands.  
  
"Let me go!!!!!!" Sakura said, struggling from his grip.  
  
"Don't Syaoran!" everybody else shouted.  
  
Syaoran didn't let go of her and was stepping backwards for her every struggle. The pool was just a step backwards from him and he kept telling Sakura to stop struggling. "Will yah stop struggling?" he said softly but just earned one more move from Sakura. "One more struggle and we're both falling down."  
  
"Let me go then," Sakura said firmly.  
  
Dan came closer to the couple and gestured the people in the pool to back off. He gave Sakura a soft push on her back making Syaoran stepped backwards making them both fell in the pool. The pool was six feet deep and as they fell down, he hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as her head rested on Syaoran's chest as they fell deep into the pool. Syaoran was hugging her tightly making her so sure that she was safe. His arms were protectively around her and minutes later, Syaoran's back reached the pool's floor while Sakura was on top of him.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, still his arms around Sakura, and looked at her. Her eyes were closed. He didn't know what came to his mind but he gently kissed her head and began to swim up the surface with Sakura still on his arms.  
  
Sakura felt that Syaoran was swimming upwards now after his lips touched her head. 'What was that for?' she asked herself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/b: That's chappie 6 of Thoughtless for all of yah!!!!! I hope you guys will review!!!! I know this chappie is all crap and if you didn't get it, feel free to tell me so I can edit it or something like that. Now will yah click that go button and tell me what you think of it? Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review! review!!  
  
x0x0-heavilycurSed 


End file.
